Pierścionek
by Gladys1408
Summary: Tendershipping (Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura) oneshot. Oświadczyny, zaręczyny, ślub... Co się stanie, kiedy Ryou zgubi swój pierścionek zaręczynowy? Czy Yugi będzie w stanie mu pomóc? I jak zareaguje Bakura? Słodka i niewinna jednoczęściówka z przyszłym homoseksualnym małżeństwem w roli głównej, czy to co tygryski lubią najbardziej.


**Witajcie! :D**

**Haha, nareszcie publikuję fanfik o tematyce innej niż Metal Fight Beyblade... Podoba mi się to!**

**Bez dłuższych wstępów.**

**Paring: Ryou Bakura x Yami Bakura (Tendershipping) - yaoi/shounen-ai**

**Ostrzeżenia: histeryzujący Ryou, słodkość i cukierkowość pod koniec (naprawdę, aż zęby bolą), postacie w większości o zupełnie innym charakterze niż w prawdziwym anime, delikatne podteksty (małżeństwa homoseksualne itp.)**

**Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ani postacie z tego anime w żadnym wypadku nie należą do mnie!**

**Niezbędne wyjaśnienia pojawią się w odpowiednich momentach.**

**To tyle, czytajcie!**

* * *

- Co? Zgubiłeś _pierścionek zaręczynowy_? - zapytał wstrząśnięty Yugi. Będący na skraju załamania nerwowego Ryou pokiwał głową, przełykając kolejną porcję łez.

- Nigdzie go nie ma, szukałem wszędzie, a Bakura ma niedługo wrócić... - wyjaśnił pokrótce załamującym się głosem. - Błagam, pomóż mi, Yugi...

- Spokojnie, Ryou! Najpierw musisz się uspokoić! Siadaj!

Yugi popchnął swojego przyjaciela na pobliskie kuchenne krzesełko. Opadł na nie bezsilnie, niczym marionetka pozbawiona lalkarza, który pociągałby za sznurki umocowane do jej rąk i nóg.

Ryou naprawdę kiepsko się trzymał. Jego ciałem wstrząsały dreszcze, białe włosy były wręcz w opłakanym stanie, okolice oczu opuchnięte od ciągłego płaczu, a coraz to nowe strumyki łez płynęły po policzkach do brody i skapywały na ubranie. A jeszcze niedawno miał tak dobry nastrój! Wpadł w euforię, kiedy Bakura mu się oświadczył, Yugi doskonale pamiętał, z jakim uśmiechem i wypiekami na twarzy jego przyjaciel informował pozostałych o swoich zaręczynach. Zgubienie pierścionka otrzymanego od ukochanego stanowiło ogromny cios w nadszarpaną psychikę Ryou. Przecież stracił jedyny przedmiot, stanowiący niemalże obietnicę ich wspólnej przyszłości. Nic więc dziwnego, że zareagował w taki, a nie inny sposób.

Yugi ze wszystkich sił starał się uspokoić białowłosego, tamten jednak wciąż chlipał w najlepsze. Co chwila zerkał z zazdrością na serdeczny palec prawej ręki przyjaciela, na którym połyskiwał maleńki pierścionek - dziwnym trafem, Yami oświadczył się Yugiemu kilka dni po zaręczynach jego z Bakurą, przez co cała banda z Teą na czele planowała ich podwójny ślub. "Yugi jest chociaż na tyle mądry, że nie zgubił _swojego _pierścionka", pomyślał Ryou, czując kolejną falę łez napływającą do oczu.

Długo trwało, zanim starania Króla Gier przyniosły jakieś rezultaty. Gdy Ryou nareszcie zdołał się opanować, Yugi poklepał go przyjaźnie po plecach i zaczął:

- Już dobrze, nie martw się, znajdziemy twój pierścionek. Trzymaj się, Ryou!

Białowłosy pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

- W porządku... Mam pomysł. Postaraj się przypomnieć sobie, co robiłeś od rana, ze wszystkimi szczegółami. Może w ten sposób ustalimy, co się stało z pierścionkiem, a przynajmniej będziemy wiedzieli, gdzie szukać.

Ryou chętnie zgodził się na tą propozycję. Po chwili namysłu zaczął opowiadać, jak wyglądał dzisiejszy poranek.

- Obudziłem się o siódmej... Wydawało mi się, że Bakura jeszcze śpi, więc poszedłem do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic...

- A co z pierścionkiem? Miałeś go wtedy? - dopytywał jego przyjaciel.

- Tak, miałem go cały czas na palcu.

- Śpisz z pierścionkiem na palcu? - zdziwił się Yugi. Ryou oburzył się, kierując na niego spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

- Tak! I co z tego? Przecież ty też...!

Powyższy argument zbił Yugiego z tropu. Nie odezwał się ani słowem, pozwalając, by tamten kontynuował.

- Potem wziąłem prysznic... Z Bakurą...

Sądząc po jaskrawych rumieńcach, które wykwitnęły na twarzy Ryou po wypowiedzeniu ostatniego zdania, pod prysznicem musiało się _dużo _dziać. Yugi zmarszczył brwi - co jak co, ale wolał sobie nie wyobrażać swojego przyjaciela i jego narzeczonego w _takiej _sytuacji.

- Ahaaa... Rozumiem, że... w czasie tego "prysznica" nie miałeś pierścionka przy sobie, co?

- Jasne, że nie. Zostawiłem go na umywalce... Ale pamiętam, że miałem pierścionek na palcu, kiedy wychodziłem z łazienki... Bakura śmiał się ze mnie, żebym go nie zapomniał, więc po niego wróciłem...

- Czyli w łazience pewnie go nie ma. Co dalej?

- Poszliśmy do kuchni... Bakura zrobił śniadanie, bo stwierdził, że za dużo czasu spędzam przy garach... Zjedliśmy, potem zabrałem się za zmywanie naczyń, ale musiałem przerwać, bo dzwonił telefon, więc poszedłem do salonu odebrać...

- Miałeś go, kiedy wisiałeś na telefonie?

- A skąd mam wiedzieć? - zdenerwował się nagle Ryou. - Dzwonił Malik... Przecież wiesz, jak wyglądają rozmowy z Malikiem przez telefon! Rzuca w ciebie tyloma informacjami, że twój mózg nie nadąża nawet ich odbierać i segregować! A ty wymagasz ode mnie, żebym pamiętał, czy miałem wtedy pierścionek...

Yugi pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i skruchą jednocześnie. Przekonał się na własnej skórze, jak to jest rozmawiać telefonicznie z ich wspólnym przyjacielem. Potok słów Malika przypominał Wodospad Niagara, kompletnie nic nie zapamiętał i jeszcze przyszło mu zapłacić kolosalny rachunek za telefon. Odtąd podziwiał Marika i Ishizu - naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób oboje potrafili wytrzymać z Malikiem i po prostu nie zatłuc go na śmierć za jego paplanie.

- Kiedy udało mi się przeżyć rozmowę z Malikiem, wróciłem do kuchni. - kontynuował nadal nadąsany Ryou. - Byłem już sam, bo Bakura wyszedł, kiedy wisiałem na telefonie... Dokończyłem zmywanie i poszedłem do salonu pooglądać telewizję... I wtedy właśnie zauważyłem, że nie mam pierścionka!

- Hm... Zaraz, zaraz... Zmywałeś naczynia? - Yugiego nagle olśniło.

- Już dwa razy ci mówiłem, że...

- A zdejmujesz pierścionek podczas zmywania naczyń?

Ryou z całej siły pacnął się w czoło, aż plasnęło.

- No tak! Zdjąłem pierścionek, kiedy zaczynałem zmywać! Położyłem go na stole! - czym prędzej rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na stół, przy którym siedział, lecz po chwili zmarkotniał. - Ale go tu nie ma...

- Pewnie się gdzieś sturlał, czy coś. Chodź, Ryou, poszukajmy go! Może leży gdzieś na podłodze, albo pod którąś z szafek...

Zabrali się do roboty, nawet Ryou zebrał się w sobie i dołączył do poszukiwań. Przejrzeli każdy skrawek podłogi wzdłuż i wszerz, przetrząsnęli wszystkie szczeliny pomiędzy szafkami i wszelkie zakamarki pod nimi. Znaleźli tylko wielkiego, tłustego pająka, który prawie przyprawił ich obu o zawał, ale po pierścionku ślad zaginął. Zmarnowali tyle czasu, a wrócili z powrotem do punktu wyjścia.

- To na nic! - białowłosy znów osunął się na krzesełko, a w jego czekoladowych oczach zamigotały łzy. - Nigdzie go nie ma! Och, kiedy Bakura się o tym dowie...

Dokładnie w tej samej chwili usłyszeli trzask otwieranych i zamykanych drzwi, a po chwili również skrzypienie podłogi w przedpokoju. Ktoś wszedł do domu. Obaj rzucili spanikowane spojrzenie w tamtym kierunku, by później zerknąć na siebie nawzajem. Na ich twarzach gościło skrajne przerażenie. Jak na komendę, ciało białowłosego zaczęło się rytmicznie trząść, a w pomieszczeniu rozległy się odgłosy czkania.

- Nie! Tylko nie czkawka! - zasyczał Yugi. Zupełnie zapomniał o tym irytującym zwyczaju. Za każdym razem, kiedy Ryou bardzo się denerwował, czkawka natychmiast dawała mu się we znaki. **(1)**

- To... _hic!_ Bakura... _hic! _Yugi... _hic!_... zrób... _hic!_... co-o-oś! - wydusił Ryou, a łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach.

Jeszcze moment... jeszcze tylko kilka sekund...

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zareagować, w drzwiach pojawił się Bakura.

Najwidoczniej znowu był w szampańskim nastroju. Odkąd jego oświadczyny zostały przyjęte, coraz częściej widziano Bakurę w tak wyśmienitym humorze. Z daleka promieniał radością. Białe, podobne do Ryou włosy wznosiły się jak zawsze w górę w artystycznym nieładzie, lecz dzisiaj zdawały się dodatkowo migotać w świetle dnia. Szeroki uśmiech łagodził chłodne spojrzenie piwnych oczu byłego Króla Złodziei, które zwykle obrzucały nieprzychylnymi wejrzeniami wszystkich dookoła. Nawet jego blada cera nabrała wyraźnych rumieńców. Już otwierał usta, by się najprawdopodobniej przywitać, gdy podświadomie wyczuł, że w kuchni jest zdecydowanie za cicho...

Przestał się uśmiechać, zmarszczył brwi i wsłuchał się w odgłosy czkawki, którą młodszy białowłosy starał się usilnie opanować, zakrywając przy tym twarz rękoma.

Yugi głośno przełknął ślinę.

- A co się tu wyprawia? - spytał Bakura podejrzliwie. Nawet nie zaszczycił spojrzeniem przyjaciela swojego narzeczonego, od razu zerknął na siedzącego z boku Ryou, a kiedy go zobaczył... szczęka mu opadła.

- Na co jeszcze czekasz, karzełku?! WYJAZD! - wydarł się na Yugiego, który czym prędzej zastosował się do tego rozkazu, umykając gdzie pieprz rośnie. Bakura nie zawracał sobie nim więcej głowy, tylko podbiegł do Ryou, przykucnął przy nim na jedno kolano i objął go w pasie.

- Ryou, kochanie, co się stało? - przemówił, starając się nadać swojemu głosowi kojącą barwę. - Ktoś cię okradł? Napadł? Czy Orihime z tego przeklętego "Wybielacza" wreszcie kopnęła w kalendarz? **(2)**

Ryou nawet nie zareagował na jawne obrażanie swojej ulubionej postaci z anime. Wziął głęboki wdech i starając się przezwyciężyć czkawkę, zaczął mówić:

- Bakura... _hic!_ Ja... _hic!_ zgubiłem... zgubiłem... _hic!_

- Co zgubiłeś, skarbie?

Tego było już za wiele dla Ryou. Rozbeczał się jak małe dziecko, krzycząc wniebogłosy:

- ZGUBIŁEM PIERŚCIOOONEEEK!

Bakura zdawał się nie zauważać drobnego ciałka wstrząsanego przez spazmy płaczu, które trzymał w swoich ramionach. Wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt na ścianie, zupełnie go nie widząc. Nagle drgnęła mu powieka.

- Zgubiłeś pierścionek? - powtórzył ze zdziwieniem. - Ja dobrze rozumiem? Zgubiłeś pierścionek? Ten, który kosztował mnie kupę szmalu? Ten, który ci kupiłem, żeby ci się oświadczyć?

- TAAAK! - wrzasnął zapłakany chłopak. - Przepraszam, Bakura, tak bardzo cię przepraszam, ja...

Ryou nagle przestał szlochać, zdumiony reakcją tamtego. Jego narzeczony bowiem najpierw uśmiechnął się lekko, potem wyszczerzył zęby, a następnie wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem. Młodszy chłopak zupełnie nic nie rozumiał, co więcej - był w takim szoku, że aż czkawka przestała mu dokuczać!

- Jesteś niemożliwy, wiesz? - spytał Bakura, wciąż chichocząc. Bez żadnych zbędnych słów wstał z klęczek, skierował się w stronę trzech szafek wiszących nad kuchenką, otworzył ostatnią po prawej i najspokojniej w świecie wydobył z niej pierścionek z brylantowym oczkiem. Pierścionek, który podarował Ryou dwa tygodnie temu, podczas oświadczyn.

Teraz Ryou szczęka opadła.

- Skąd on się tam wziął?!

Bakura uśmiechnął się szeroko, podszedł do białowłosego chłopaka i ponownie przed nim uklęknął.

- Kiedy poszedłeś odebrać telefon, zauważyłem na stole twój pierścionek. Miałem już wychodzić, ale pomyślałem sobie, że leżąc tam może się bardzo szybko gdzieś zgubić, więc włożyłem go do szafki. Gdy przechodziłem przez salon powiedziałem ci, cytuję: "W razie czego, pierścionek jest w szafce po prawej".

- TO mi powiedziałeś?! - wykrzyknął osłupiały Ryou. - Przysiągłbym, że to brzmiało bardziej jak "W razie czego, szefie, pewnie wrócę po pierwszej"!

Ich wspólny śmiech rozbrzmiał w kuchni jak wystrzał z armaty.

- Wiesz, ja nie mam nic do Malika, ale trzymaj się od niego z daleka, dobrze? Ma zły wpływ na twoją psychikę! - zażartował starszy.

- Przepraszam, Bakura... Jestem strasznie głupi... Myślałem, że będziesz na mnie wściekły... - odpowiedział młodszy, wycierając ostatnie ślady łez z twarzy. Jednak jego narzeczony wcale nie wydawał się zły, przeciwnie - uśmiechał się. Uśmiechał się nadal, kiedy wziął dłoń Ryou w swoją i ponownie, z taką samą czułością jak twa tygodnie temu, umieścił pierścionek na palcu serdecznym swego ukochanego. Serce Ryou zaczęło bić szybciej, a policzki prędko pokryły się delikatnym odcieniem szkarłatu.

- Kochanie... Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że będę na ciebie wściekły? To tylko pierścionek... Dobra, przyznaję, gdybyś zgubił obrączkę to pewnie byłbym trochę zawiedziony i smutny, ale... nigdy nie będę na ciebie zły... Nigdy... Przecież pamiętasz, co ci obiecałem, prawda?

Tak, Ryou pamiętał. Pamiętał obietnicę Bakury. Obietnicę, według której Bakura już nigdy miał nie wyładowywać swojej złości na Ryou, jak to bywało kiedyś, kiedy... nie dogadywali się za dobrze. Obydwaj również obiecali sobie wówczas, że nie będą więcej wspominać o czasach, gdy Bakura, zła dusza pochodząca z Milenijnego Pierścienia, miał w zwyczaju opętywać Ryou i brać w posiadanie jego ciało, żeby wprowadzić w życie swój niecny plan dotyczący Bezimiennego Faraona...

- Poza tym... - kontynuował Bakura, wciąż z tym samym uśmiechem. - Dzięki tej historii czegoś się dowiedziałem.

- Hm?

- Dowiedziałem się, że całą tą szopkę... no, wiesz, nasze zaręczyny, ślub, który planuje reszta... wszystko traktujesz śmiertelnie poważnie. - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. - Cieszy mnie to, bo mnie też zależy. I to bardzo.

Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej. Ryou po prostu upadł przed nim na oba kolana, zarzucił mu ramionka na szyję i uściskał jak najmocniej potrafił.

- Kocham cię, Bakura!

Jak zwykle, gest ten zawrócił w głowie byłemu Królowi Złodziei.

- Ja ciebie też kocham, mój ty mały panikarzu... Tylko następnym razem, zamiast histeryzować i dzwonić po tego karzełka... Skontaktuj się ze mną, dobrze?

- Dobrze.

Pierścionek z brylantem połyskiwał w najlepsze na palcu serdecznym prawej ręki Ryou.

* * *

**Cudnie... W najbliższej przyszłości muszę udać się do dentysty...**

**Wyjaśnienia:**

**(1) - Tak, tak, wiem, że w anime nie ma żadnej wzmianki o czymś takim, ale... sami przyznajcie, czy to nie dodaje Ryou pewnego uroku?**

**(2) - Bad joke, wiem. Oczywiście chodzi o anime Bleach oraz postać z tego anime, Orihime Inoue, które nawiasem mówiąc, NIE NALEŻĄ DO MNIE!**

**To by było na tyle... Bye! ;P**


End file.
